Pedofilia e inocencia
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero otros tal vez lo consideraran algo "Raro", él era un adulto, ella era una niña, él era un demonio y ella una humana, su relación estaba prohibida, le haría caso a lo que las personas dijeran, o dejaría que su corazón mandara. / Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ.
1. ¿Soy uno?

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría

#Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ#

Espero les guste, me dejen comentarios y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren votar por mi historia Arigatou.

Sin más a leer.

* * *

><p>Un Yokai de pelo plateado, se paseaba cerca de la aldea sin llegar mucho más allá de un enorme árbol de cerezos. Se encontraba esperando a una pequeña niña de nueve años, que hacía un año había dejado al cuidado de una anciana Miko. Aunque no lo dijera tan abiertamente estaba seguro que la amaba, la amaba mucho, daría su vida por ella si era necesario, pero el comentario de cierta chica de pelo azabache, lo tenía un poco preocupado. ¡Y Él NO SE PREOCUPABA!<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la aldea a ver a Rin, de repente sus sentidos desarrollados de Demonio lo pusieron alerta, se escuchaba a lo lejos como algo muy pesado caminaba hacia donde él se dirigía, agudizo su olfato encontrándose con el olor a rosas, igual al de la chica que viajaba con Inuyasha._

_De repente sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado._

_-Hola Sesshomaru-dijo alegre la azabache, ahora todos creían, que porque tenía a Rin, era alguien amigable. Mantuvo su expresión seria sin responderle, y siguió caminando._

_-Oye, deberías responder, es de mala educación-dijo la chica regañándolo, cosa que a Sesshomaru poco le importo. _

_-Está bien, si así lo quieres no hables-dijo posándose a su lado._

_Siguieron caminado uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, Kagome no sabía que decir, estaba intimidada por ese Demonio, no entendía como hacia Rin para aguantarlo, ¡Esperen! ¿Rin?_

_-Oye Sesshomaru debo preguntarte algo ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Rin?-pregunto de repente, haciendo que el Yokai frenara de golpe._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia humana-dijo el demonio despectivamente._

_-Rin es mi amiga así que claro que es de mi incumbencia, no quiero dejarlo con cualquier Pedófilo de por ahí-dijo la azabache con sus manos en la cintura, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando un pequeño grito._

_-¿Pedófilo? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Jaken apareciendo de quien sabe dónde._

_-¿No sabes qué es?-pregunto Kagome a la pequeña rana._

_-Estúpida humana, en tu Época son muy extraños, por eso te ordeno que me lo digas-dijo Jaken con un aire de superioridad._

_-¿A quién llamas Estúpida Humana Renacuajo?-pregunto furiosa Kagome. –Pero bueno, creo que tendré que explicarte. Un pedófilo es una persona adulta que siente atracción por un niño._

_-Y tú dices que eso es el Amo Sesshomaru ¿Un Pedófilo?-pregunto escandalizado.-Que yo sepa mi Amo Seshomaru no tiene atracción por nadie, y menos por un niño ¿Verdad Amo Seshomaru?_

_Pero nadie respondió._

_-Ahh, ves por tu culpa el Amo Seshomaru se ha ido, niña humana estúpida-dijo la rana corriendo de un lado para otro buscándolo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿En realidad era un pedófilo?, y aunque no entendía muy bien ¿Acaso eso era malo?, de pronto olio el aroma a melocotón, significando que Rin estaba cerca. Vio a una niña muy linda de cabellos negros, con un Kimono rosado y flores de Sakura blancas, en verdad se veía hermosa, pero la palabra Pedófilo se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, y volteo su cara para no verla.

-Que gusto me da verlo Amo Seshomaru, ¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo Rin entusiasmada de verlo, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Sabe Amo Seshomaru, la Abuela Kaede me está enseñando sobre las plantas medicinales y a reconocerlas-dijo la niña orgullosa, pero igual que antes, no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Amo Seshomaru ¿Ya no me quiere?-pregunto la niña dejando la alegría de lado, sumergiéndose en tristeza.

Esta pregunta lo tomo desprevenido volteando a verla, ¡¿QUE NO LA QUERIA?! Haj, si ella supiera cuanto la quería, no supo que responderle, ella ahora era una niña, sabía que al pasar los años se convertiría en una mujer, pero ahora esa relación estaba prohibida, él era mucho mayor que ella, como había dicho la Humana, pero además de eso estaba, que Él era un Yokai y Rin una humana y eso le traería muchos problemas.

En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar una pequeña flor de cerezo que caía, y ponérsela en la oreja de ella. Como respuesta a este acto, la niña le ofreció una gran sonrisa, el Yokai solo pudo dirigir su vista hacia otro lado. Pasaron así un buen rato en silencio, hasta que llego el atardecer indicando que ella debía regresar.

-No quiero irme Amo Seshomaru, quiero quedarme con usted-dijo la niña mirando sus pies como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

El Yokai se arrodilló ante ella, y tomándola desprevenida la abrazo muy fuerte, como si quisiera que ese momento no se acabara.

-Cuídate Rin-dijo el Yokai empezando a soltarla, pero una pequeña mano lo tomo del cuello, para luego sentir unos labios con los suyos, abrió sus ojos viendo que Rin ¡LO ESTABA BESANDO!

-Lo quiero mucho Amo Seshomaru y con ese beso lo reclamo como mío-dijo la niña golpeando con la mano su pecho, sin saber muy bien lo que decía.-Quiero casarme con usted y ser su Esposa, y espero que me visite de nuevo el próximo año Adiós-dijo la niña alzando su mano en señal de despedida ofreciéndole un beso al aire.

Mientras el Yokai seguía en estado de Shock, esa niña en verdad era todo un caso, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, tal vez la Humana tenía razón, tal vez si era un Pedófilo, y tal vez tendría muchos problemas al enamorarse de ella, pero todo el mundo se podía ir al diablo, de todas maneras eso sería solo entre su pequeña niña inocente y él, un Pedófilo.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan- Espero les haya gustado la historia.<p>

Tsuki-chan-Si les gusto voten por nosotras, las votaciones empiezan el 1 de Octubre, en nuestro perfil está el Link al foro.

Yumi-chan-Déjennos cometarios y sugerencias.

Tsuki-chan-Por cierto este es un One-Shot, pero avísennos si quieren que lo convirtamos en un Two-Shot o un There-Shot, así que estamos abiertas a sugerencias, sin más nos despedimos y nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	2. Preguntas indecorosas

**Pedofilia e Inocencia por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ#

IMPORTANTE: POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL.

* * *

><p>Hacia 7 años que su Amo no la visitaba, Jaken le enviaba cartas contándole algunas aventuras que tenían, pero nunca pudo responderle, siempre llegaban las cartas con un aldeano diferente y cuando iba al lugar del encuentro ya no estaban. Ahora ella era una adolescente de 16 años, había crecido bastante y solo faltaban 2 años más para que su Amo viniera por ella, pero nadie podía decir que la muchacha era feliz. Sus amigos, en especial Kagome, estaban muy preocupados por ella, ya que la azabache se sentía un poco culpable por haberle dicho al Yokai lo que le había dicho.<p>

Ella y Rin se encontraban recolectando plantas medicinales, cuando un aldeano se les acerco.

Señorita Rin, encontré esta carta cuando iba de camino creo que es para usted —dijo entregándole un papel con un poco de tierra.

—Gracias Misaki-sama —dijo feliz de tener entre sus manos, aquel minúsculo papel, que contenía un gran significado para ella.

—Kagome-chan puedo ir a mi cabaña por fis —dijo Rin con una mirada de súplica.

—Está bien Rin-chan, ve-dijo viendo como la chica ni tarde ni perezosa se iba corriend—.Hay Sesshomaru si supieras cuanto ha sufrido Rin por ti, solo espero que no la lastimes-dijo mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello.

Una chica de pelo largo y negro se lanzó en su cama, viendo una cajita donde guardaba las otras cartas, luego mirando con esperanza la que tenía en la mano. La abrió con expectación leyendo su contenido.

_Rin, el Amo Sesshomaru y yo pasaremos por la aldea mañana por la tarde, me dijo que te dijera que se verían en donde se despidieron por última vez,_

_Adiós. El señor Jaken._

Rio en voz alta, el señor Jaken en verdad podía ser muy seco, pero igual lo quería. Ahora debía buscar a Kagome-chan y Sango-chan, quería ponerse bonita para el Amo Sesshomaru.

Salió de la cabaña a buscar a Sango-chan, era una de las cabañas un tanto alejadas, pero no podía perderse, solo tenía que ir a la cabaña más ruidosa de todas, luego de unos minutos la encontró. Toco la puerta, espero unos minutos, cuando por fin Sango le abrió.

—Oh, hola Rin, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo una Sango agitada

—Bueno… es que…—empezó a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos— ¿Quería preguntarte, si tú y Kagome… podrían arreglarme para encontrarme con alguien?-dijo mientras toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a las mejillas.

Sango se quedó confundida por unos momentos, pero luego abrazo a Rin dejándola casi sin aliento.

—Ay Rin, estoy tan feliz por ti y dime-dijo empezando a soltarla—. ¿Quién es él afortunado?

Rin dudo si debía decirle o no, pero igual se enteraría.

—Sesshomaru —dijo a lo que Sango abrió los ojos, ella creía que sería Kohaku, pero Rin era su amiga y debía apoyarla—De acuerdo Rin, puedes venir mañana temprano, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Kagome saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

—¿Eh? Kagome, ¿Escuchaste todo? —pregunto viendo a la mujer salir de unos arbustos.

—Sí, y yo ayudare a Rin a ponerse muy linda para Sesshomaru —dijo Kagome poniéndose detrás de Rin.

— ¿De verdad? Gracias Kagome-chan —dijo abrazándola.

En otro lado no muy lejos de allí.

Un demonio de cabello plateado y ojos ámbares, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol de cerezo, cerro sus ojos mientras una suave brisa lo acariciaba, solo podía esperar hasta mañana al atardecer para ver a Rin. Ya era casi una señorita, aun no estaba seguro si iba a llevarla con él, la había observado en la aldea, se veía feliz, tal vez debería dejarla allí, pero si así iba a ser por lo menos quería despedirse.

Al día siguiente, en la cabaña de Rin.

—Rin, pásame el cepillo —dijo Sango extendiendo su mano, mientras le pasaban lo pedido peinando la larga cabellera de Rin, a su vez Kagome escogía el Kimono que Rin usaría. Sango le desenredaban las puntas, realizándole una trenza tipo cascada, adornándola luego con flores de Sakura, las favoritas de Rin.

— ¿Y, que te parece Kagome? —preguntó Sango enseñándole el peinado que le había hecho, Kagome no respondió solo se volteo buscando algo en el armario, luego saliendo con un precioso Kimono naranja con flores de un lado, color rosa (N/A: como el de la imagen).

—Aquí tienes Rin, póntelo —dijo extendiéndolo, Rin fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre esta relación, Kagome? —preguntó Sango adoptando un aspecto serio.

-No lo sé, estoy un poco confundida, pero estoy segura de que Rin lo ama, y yo no puedo oponerme a su decisión, soy su amiga así que debo apoyarla-dijo igual de seria. En ese momento entro Rin, dada por terminada la conversación.

—Rin estas hermosa —dijo Sango viéndola orgullosa.

—Sango tiene razón, seguro dejas a Sesshomaru con la boca abierta —comento Kagome feliz por ella.

—Solo un último detalle —dijo Sango poniéndole un collar de plata con un dije de flor de Sakura.

—Guau Sango es hermoso, muchas gracias-dijo abrazándola—.Me voy, ya casi es el atardecer, muchas gracias a las dos, y deséenme suerte —dijo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, que ni siquiera escucho cuando las dos mujeres la despidieron.

Rin corrió y corrió, hasta que por fin lo encontró, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, aunque Rin sabía que mucho antes de llegar, él ya sabía que ella estaba allí.

—Hola Amo Sesshomaru que gusto me da verlo —dijo Rin mirando al suelo, de repente sintió a alguien delante de suyo, y sintió como unas manos frías tomaban su rostro y sentía unos labios en los suyos, ¡SESSHOMARU LA ESTABA BESANDO!.

Pero ese beso no le transmitió amor, sino todo lo contrario, ese beso sabia a tristeza y ¿Despedida? Antes de poder siquiera responderle, Sesshomaru corto el beso, la tomo en brazos y salto al árbol con ella dejándola en la rama que hace pocos minutos había estado sentado.

Se quedaron en silencio como hacía 7 años atrás, él no había cambiado en nada, en cambio ella, había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña que él había recogido y protegido, ahora era casi una mujer hecha y derecha, y no podía evitar sentir "Cosas" que antes no había sentido por ella.

—Rin, voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿Te gusta tu vida en la aldea? —dijo Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que a Rin le recorriera un escalofrió.

—Pues si me gusta Amo Sesshomaru, pero…

-Bien es todo lo que quería oír-dijo tomándola de nuevo en brazos, y dejándola en el suelo, para irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Amo Sesshomaru me gusta la vida en la aldea, pero no tendré mi felicidad completa, si no lo tengo a usted —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Sesshomaru se le encogió el corazón de solo verla llorar, él no era un experto en sentimientos, lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle un pañuelo.

—Rin, en dos años regresare y quiero que pienses muy bien tu decisión —dijo empezando a irse

—Espere Señor Sesshomaru, recuerde que usted debe casarse conmigo, porque yo soy su futura esposa, no lo olvide estoy ansiosa de que regrese por mí, y cuando nos casemos ¿Tendremos sexo, como esposos, y bebes? —dijo aparentando inocencia, Sesshomaru solo pudo abrir los ojos—.O eso es lo que escuche decir a Kagome que quería con Inuyasha, pero usted tendrá que explicarme, porque yo no sé qué es eso, pero bueno lo quiero mucho señor Sesshomaru, Adiós-dijo tocándole la cabeza como a un perrito dejándolo estupefacto, Rin corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista de él, escondiéndose en un árbol, tocando con su mano su corazón.

Pensando que útil había sido esa charla con Kagome y Sango "Sobre cómo se hacen los bebes" aunque la más avergonzada no había sido Rin, sino las dos mujeres mayores, y con ese último pensamiento Rin regreso a la aldea esperando a que su Amo Sesshomaru regresara por ella en dos años.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** En respuesta a un Reviews anónimo:

No daré muchos detalles, solo diré que una persona, me envió un comentario anónimo, diciéndome que yo hacia blashing (por cierto se escribe es bashing) hacia Sesshomaru por lo quiero aclarar YO NO CREO QUE SESSOMARU SEA UN PEDOFILO ¿De acuerdo?, por si no lo sabes esta historia la cree a partir de un reto que consistía en hacer una historia de una amistad o relación MAL VISTA o PROHIBIDA, y a mi punto de vista (perdonen si me equivoco) yo creo (a mi parecer) que esto, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, puede ser considerado una relación MAL VISTA, ya que ella es una niña y el un adulto, perdona si mi concepto de "Pedofilia" está mal, y yo no estoy diciendo con esta historia que Sesshomaru en el Anime/Manga sea uno, solo lo cree a partir (como ya dije antes) de un reto, sin mas no voy a eliminar mi historia solo porque no te guste, solo no la vuelvas a leer y ya (Y vuelvo a decir) Sesshomaru no es un pedófilo y es uno de los personajes que más me gustan del Anime/Manga.

Y bueno a las personas que me dejaron comentarios les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejármelo, aquí está a petición de ustedes la continuación y lo decidí, hare un There-shot así que el próximo será el último capítulo, espérenlo y nos leemos pronto.

_"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


	3. Bajo la Luna Nueva

**Pedofilia e Inocencia por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ# espero les guste, me dejen comentarios

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos años desde su último encuentro, Rin desbordaba pura felicidad, no podía contenerla y la razón era, que muy pronto su Amo Sesshomaru regresaría por ella, ya era una jovencita de 18 años, había crecido bastante desde la última vez. Su cabello ahora le llegaba por la espalda, su rostro de inocencia que tenia de niña, había desaparecido para dejar uno juguetón y con un toque de picardía que ahora la caracterizaban, sus pestañas negras y largas, le daban un toque de sensualidad que muchas envidiarían. Muchos jóvenes aldeanos habían pedido su mano, pero ella negaba diciendo que solo tenía ojos para alguien.<p>

—Parece que estas más feliz que antes, Rin —dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la peli-negra.-Puedo adivinar que tiene algo que ver con alguien de ojos ambarinos.

Rin se sonrojo ante este comentario, cuando era pequeña veía a Sesshomaru como un padre, ahora que era más grande, tenía nuevos sentimientos hacia él, y si lo había besado cuando tenía nueve, ¡PERO ERA UNA NIÑA!, ni siquiera sabía lo que un beso significaba en ese entonces, por suerte tenía a Kagome para charlar con ella, ya que en serio lo necesitaba. Había momentos en los que quería renunciar a él, ya que ni siquiera estaba segura que el sintiera lo mismo, ¿La razón? Simple, el odiaba a los humanos y ella era uno. Pero Kagome la consolaba diciéndole que si ella había podido con Inuyasha, ella también podía.

Por su parte Kagome al fin había aceptado los sentimientos de Rin por Sesshomaru, no estaba muy segura de esta decisión, pero ella se había casado con el Hanyou medio hermano de este, así que no era nadie para juzgarla, al fin y al cabo si viajo con el siendo niña, cuanto más ahora siendo adulta. Aunque no podía dejar de estar preocupada por Rin, ella había desarrollado sentimientos por Sesshomaru, y tenía miedo de que esta quedara de lo más devastada.

—Tiene todo que ver con alguien de ojos ambarinos —dijo Rin cayendo en el suave suelo con voz soñadora, podía contárselo a Kagome, de todas formas era su amiga más íntima.

—Cuando yo tenía casi tu edad, estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha, al igual que tú lo estás de Sesshomaru —comentó sentándose su lado.

— ¿No me criticaras Kagome? —preguntó Rin triste, ya que sabía que a muchos de sus amigos no les agradaría la idea.

—No Rin, eres mi Amiga, yo no soy quien para juzgarte —dijo mientras Rin se recostaba en su regazo y ella le acariciaba los cabello—.Además ya lo hice una vez y no quiero cometer el mismo error —dijo Kagome en un susurro más para ella.

— ¿Dijiste algo Kagome-chan? —dijo confundida mirando a la azabache, esta solo negó con la cabeza.

Así compartieron un momento de amigas. Luego se levantaron y mientras Kagome se iba con Inuyasha, Rin por su parte prefirió irse a pesar de ser ya de noche a unas aguas termales. Dejo su Kimono cerca de la orilla, mientras flotaba en la superficie se dio cuenta que esa noche era de Luna llena, estaba más que hermosa, pero la luna trajo consigo, el pensamiento de su amado Sesshomaru. De pronto escucho algo cerca de la orilla, instintivamente se giró viendo como unos ladrones se llevaban su ropa. Y una brisa helada hacia que temblara.

— ¿Que este día no puede empeorar? —mascullo molesta, y como si la madre naturaleza la hubiera escuchado, empezó a oír ruidos de diferentes animales.

Ahora sí que estaba asustada, Kagome le había enseñado algunos trucos de las Mikos, pero ella no sabía defenderse de cosas que no llevaban un aura oscura o demoniaca. Y para empeorar las cosas, empezó a ver desde las sombras como unos hombres con miradas maliciosas empezaban a acercársele.

Un demonio verde, que parecía ser una rana se habría paso entre los escombros y cadáveres de una guerra que allí se había librado.

—Amo bonito este lugar apesta a humanos, me desagrada su olor, ¿Qué le parece si mejor volvemos después? —dijo el demonio recibiendo una piedra como respuesta.

—Jaken, sino eres capaz de soportar esto, no deberías tener la osadía de llamarte mi sirviente-dijo otro demonio mucho más imponente e intimidante que el anterior.

—Ah sí perdóneme mi Amo bonito —dijo Jaken tirándose al suelo en reverencia, mientras el otro demonio lo pisaba al pasar por encima de él—Ay Amo Bonito.

De pronto se escuchó un grito femenino desgarrador. A Jaken esto no le importó mucho, pero al otro si, ya que reconoció casi de inmediato de quien se trataba, por lo que sin previo aviso sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y voló, dejando solo el polvo.

—Tranquila preciosa no te haremos daño, solo queremos jugar contigo —dijo uno de los hombre, acercándosele y cortándole un cabello —Un recuerdo de nuestro encuentro preciosa —siseo.

—Es cierto, además que acaso ¿No te gusto? —dijo el segundo de los hombres poniendo una cara triste y repulsiva.

— ¿Gustar? ¡Ja!, lo único que me causas es repulsión-dijo escupiéndole en la cara al que tenía más cerca.

—Bueno para tu suerte me gusta que se hagan las difíciles-dijo quitándoselo de la cara, y poco a poco metiéndose en el agua acercándosele. Rin al ver esto retrocedió, e intento nadar hasta el otro lado, pero el hombre la sujeto de la muñeca.

—Suéltame bastardo, suéltame —suplico Rin con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando una de ellas resbalo por su mejilla, vio con asombro como el hombre dejaba de sujetarla y se estrellaba contra un árbol, mientras que el otro salía corriendo.

Escuchó como este imploraba que lo dejaran ir, pero luego de unos segundos ya no se escuchó nada. Rin esta vez se asustó mucho más que antes, podía sentir un aura demoniaca en verdad muy fuerte, pero a la vez familiar. Escucho como él "Algo" empezaba a acercársele, y ahí a la luz de la Luna pudo ver el rostro de su Amo Sesshomaru. Sin pensarlo mucho, salió del agua y corrió a abrazarlo entre sollozos y lágrimas, Sesshomaru solo se quedó quieto mientras la chica se desahogaba.

Cuando por fin se calmó, le ofreció su estola, Rin lo miro confundida, pero luego reparo en que aún se encontrara desnuda.

—Rin, vámonos-dijo Sesshomaru sin ninguna sutileza, típico de él.

—Si Amo-respondió Rin, dejando en el olvido lo que había pasado, para dedicarle una sonrisa y empezar a caminar al lado de él.

No sabía a donde se dirigían, aunque tampoco le importaba, de lo único que podía estar segura es que junto a él, superaría cualquier obstáculo que le viniera y que haría todo lo que fuera conquistarlo, porque ahora si podía decir que era feliz al lado de… Su Amado Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Y con este capítulo terminamos esta historia *dice mientras toma una caja de pañuelos y se suena la nariz*, Ay no quería que se acabara pero las reglas del concurso son de Máximo 3 capítulos, pero bueno quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:<p>

**Ratilla Fresa:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Fresita-chan, espero te guste el final.

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: **Muchas gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo en mi punto de vista, se agradece tu comentario, y por fin vemos que Kagome apoya a Rin, espero te guste.

Guest: Bueno Guest creo que a ti se aplica el dicho que dice "Nunca juzguen a un libro por su portada" (en este caso por el Titulo.) me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mis historia y que te haya gustado. Y a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja de SesshoxKagome.

**Bere:** Gracias por tu comentario yo también Amo a Sesshomaru.

**val703:** Gracias por tu comentario y me dio risa tu comentario jajaj y si yo también me imagine su reacción jajaj.

**Soltaisho:** Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo así que espero te guste.

Bueno y le tengo una sorpresa, he decidido preguntarles ¡¿Si quieren Epilogo?! Así es, queremos que nos digan en los comentarios si quieren que hagamos un Epilogo.

PERO OJO: Si veo que ustedes quieren que hagamos el Epilogo tendrán que esperar cuando termine el concurso, les prometo que lo subo. Por cierto si les interesa el link del foro esta en mi perfil por si quieren participar ustedes o votar por las historias que están ahí se llama foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. Sin más nos leemos.

_"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
